


Contrition

by quartzguts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, theyre just...so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: He was standing tall, body taut with something akin to anger. Ira knew Aced far too well to misinterpret it as that, though. There was something deeper that ran through his clenched fists and gritted teeth. Something sad.





	Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just never gonna stop being sad about the Foretellers am I....  
> As stated in the tags, this fic includes spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III - in particular, spoilers for the epilogue.

Ira glanced over at Aced uncomfortably as they stood stock-still amidst the keyblades. Luxu had finished explaining his role - with a multitude of flourishes and sleazy details that seemed oddly out of character for him. It was disconcerting how much he acted like the Master now, answering their questions with vague misdirection and punctuating his speech with broad hand gestures. Just how long had it been for him to have changed so much? And how unfair was it that they had changed so little?

 

Hot shame burned deep in Ira's gut as he gazed around at the rusted keyblades. All around him were the graves of the children that had once followed him - followed all of them - into battle. Children who had put their trust in him. Some of the blades seemed reddened with blood. It was rust, Ira knew it had to be, but the thought of those weapons of light streaked with gore made him shiver.

 

The other Foretellers looked no better off. Although he couldn't see Invi's expression, he knew from her body language that she was shaken. She likely felt torn, desperate to leave but unwilling to disrespect her former Union members by ignoring them. Gula shifted forward, mouth almost forming a snarl as he demanded again that Luxu reveal what had happened to Ava. Of course, he only received a laugh as a response.

 

And then Aced. He was standing tall, body taut with something akin to anger. Ira knew Aced far too well to misinterpret it as that, though. There was something deeper that ran through his clenched fists and gritted teeth. Something sad.

 

Ira raised his hand to hover over his heart. In their younger days, Aced would simply tell him how he felt, burst into his room in the middle of the night and pour out his soul. And Ira would accept all of it, whatever those precious feelings were - he would gladly drown in them if only because they were _Aced's_. _His_ thoughts, _his_ passions. Ira, always serious and muted in comparison, was desperately happy to bathe in that raw emotion even if it was only for a little while.

 

Now, Aced made no such move. He didn't even look at him, although Ira was now blatantly staring. It hurt like a knife in his chest.

 

“Well, I think we've chatted enough,” Luxu said. His speech had a slight drawl, so unlike the polite tone he used when they were younger. “The Master'll be here soon. Better get ready.”

 

Immediately the tension among them increased tenfold. Ira's faith in the Master had always been unshakable, but now, after everything that had happened, it was hard to ignore the truth. The Master must have known. He saw that they would fail and told them nothing. The only reason Ira could think of for his silence was that he was intentionally manipulating them into starting the war and -

 

_No. Don't think about that now._

 

Invi gave him a look. Like always, there was little that needed to be said between the two of them. She glanced over at Aced pointedly, then back to him, as if to say _go, speak to him, put your heart at ease_. Ira wasn't sure his heart would ever be at ease again, but it was worth a try.

 

Invi turned to calm Gula, who was still arguing with Luxu. Ira took in a shaky breath and prepared to face the man who was once his closest friend. The man who, had they the chance, could have been something more than a friend.

 

Aced was now kneeling before one of the keyblades, bowed before it as if he was at prayer. Who they had left to pray to Ira wasn't sure. Aced must have heard his boots crushing against the sand because he rose and turned to face him.

 

Aced murmured something Ira couldn't hear. There was a pause, both of them struggling to find words and failing miserably.

 

Ira turned his gaze over to the others and caught Invi's eye. She nodded to him ever so slightly.

 

Running on that small bit of encouragement, Ira cleared his throat. “Shall we take a walk?” He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as it felt.

 

Aced stared at him, the amber eyes of his mask burning holes into Ira's skin. “Sure,” he said after what seemed like an eternity, and Ira let out a sigh of relief.

 

They walked together along one of the lines in the ground where the keyblades parted. The wind kicked up dust in their faces, but neither made any move to brush it away.

 

Their pace slowed. Slowly they turned to face each other in practiced synchrony.

 

“I,” Ira began, only to find he had no words to continue with. Aced's jaw clenched.

 

Ira thought he was going to yell, until he saw the tears rolling down his face. Unable to stop himself, he rushed forward and removed the bear mask. It fell to the ground without a sound.

 

Aced was crying. Ira knew that, of course, but seeing it was - he wasn't sure _what_ it was, exactly. He hadn't seen Aced cry in years. Not since they'd been given their masks and starting hiding all of their secrets behind them. Ira couldn't tear his gaze away. Aced's eyes were brown - deep and warm like honey, like chocolate and caramel and all the other sweet things in the world - and his hair was soft and curly, blowing in the wind. Ira reached out to run a hand through it.

 

Aced grabbed his wrist and for a moment Ira thought he'd be thrown back. Then Aced pulled his hand to his face and Ira took the opportunity, cupping his cheek. The slight stubble that had grown in since the last time Aced shaved prickled against his skin. Ira took in a shaky breath.

 

He opened his mouth to say something - anything - before Aced cut him off. “I did this,” he said, sounding utterly broken. “It's my fault. I _did this_ to them.”

 

“No,” Ira found himself saying, speaking without thought or inhibition. “You aren't the only one at fault. We all did this.” He didn't really believe it - as their leader, he had to take responsibility for what had happened. He knew blaming himself would only make Aced more upset, though. The only thing he wanted was to comfort him.

 

“If I hadn't been so rash - so _foolish_ -!”

 

“ _Our_ fault, Aced. Our folly.”

 

Aced sighed shakily, squeezing Ira's hand. “Alright. Our fault, then.”

 

“I wish -” Ira said, trying to find his courage. “I wish things had been different. I wish I had trusted you.”

 

“I wish you had, too,” Aced murmured. The words sent a shock of pain through Ira's heart, but there was no bitterness in them. It was a simple acknowledgement of what should have been. What _could_ have been, maybe, in another world.

 

Ira leaned in, meaning to draw Aced into an embrace. Aced placed his hands on Ira's shoulders and gently pushed him away.

 

Ira was reeling, unsure of what to do, what he should say, when Aced starting laughing. It was a sad sound, almost hysteric. He gripped Ira's shoulders tightly.

 

“Take off that stupid mask, unless you want to stab me with that horn of yours, Mister Unicorn,” Aced said through the laughter. Ira found himself laughing as well - half coughing, since the wind was blowing sand into his mouth - and he did as he was asked.

 

He stepped forward again, and his time Aced welcomed him into his arms. Ira slipped his hands under Aced's cloak, feeling his heart beat in his chest. Ira marveled at how warm he was, and for the first time since they'd returned it struck him that they really were alive.

 

Luxu had said the Master had taken steps to ensure their survival. That he chose to save them over everyone else in the world. Ira felt sick.

 

Aced's arms were strong around him, though. And he was just tall enough that Ira could shelter his face from the sun by tucking his head into his neck.

 

“It's alright,” Aced murmured into his hair. His voice was skill shaky. “I know how responsible you feel. Just let go.”

 

“What?” Ira said. The twisted feeling in his gut had slithered its way into his heart. He could feel it tighten its grip as Aced rubbed his back, his shoulders, his arms.

 

“You won't let me carry the burden, so I won't let you carry it either. For once in your life, _let go_ , Ira.” Aced pressed a soft kiss to his hair as he said his name.

 

It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd heard his name fall from those lips. In some ways, it had been.

 

It began with a single tear, and ended with heavy sobs and stuttered breaths as Ira let Aced support him. He hadn't cried since before he became the Master's apprentice. It felt like his heart had been tipped over, and all of the pain and grief of his life was being poured out.

 

As his tears started to slow, Ira wrapped his arms around Aced's neck. “Thank you,” he said, gasping for air through his sobs. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Aced whispered into his hair. “It'll be okay.”

 

In that moment, as they stood together surrounded by the evidence of their most catastrophic mistake, Ira chose to believe him.


End file.
